narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Iruka Umino
"Posing as a rain nin to test Sakura" Wasn't that just the transformation technique? Shieldmaiden(talk) 02:03, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :Yes it was transformation, but he was still posing as a rain ninja.--Deva 27 (talk) 02:05, June 4, 2010 (UTC) But that does not mean he is proficient in genjutsu as that part of the article states. I only included the first part of that sentence to lead you to that part of the article. Shouldn't the part about Iruka being proficient in genjutsu be removed?Shieldmaiden(talk) 02:10, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :I remember him using genjutsu durning that test.--Deva 27 (talk) 02:16, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Ahh. Been a while since I have seen that episode... I don't remember it, but I'll take your word for it. Shieldmaiden(talk) 02:21, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Forehead Protector On the bit about him changing the color of his forehead protector... wasn't it only depicted in the color page of the manga and all the members of the Konoha11 haven't changed the color of their headbands --Cerez365 (talk) 23:11, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :I keep trying to change to MOST members of the Konoha 11, but someone keeps changing it. KonohaSunaKiriKumoIwa (talk) 23:21, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Sasuke is a given exception and the way you word it is awkward. Shieldmaiden(talk) 23:44, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :If you're talking to me, then Sasuke isn't part of the Konoha 11...that's why it's the Konoha 11 cos if he was part of it, it would be 12. Sakura didn't change hers to black and Lee kept his red. It's possible to say that Neji and Tenten kept their's black although that's stretching it. So, not the entire Konoha 11 changed their forehead protectors to black. KonohaSunaKiriKumoIwa (talk) 01:44, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Do you have evidence to back that up? Did Kishi color a drawing with the Konoha 12 in Part II with their headbands as you have you have described them? Shieldmaiden(talk) 02:03, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :why are we arguing about headbands? it doesn't matter what color they are, they're just that...head bands =\ and Shield...it's the Konoha'11' get it right >_> --Cerez365 (talk) 02:10, July 14, 2010 (UTC) ::I did a quick scan through the artbooks. This trivia point fails. Saying most of the Konoha 11 changed their headbands from blue to black is not true seeing how barely half of them did so. ::Of the eleven Konoha 11 members, only four can be said to have changed their headbands from blue to black: Naruto, Kiba, Hinata, and Shino. ::* Sakura changed hers from sea-green to dark-pink. ::* Shikamaru only uses the metal of his headband in part 2, although he did use a blue band in part 1. ::* Ino no longer wears one at all, but even so, her headband was purple in part 1. ::* Chōji changed his headband from blue to red. ::* Neji wears black in both part 1 and part 2. ::* Lee wears red in part 1 and no headband in part 2. :: Tenten's headband was never seen in colour in the manga. Neji was occasionally drawn with a blue headband in part 1, but more often with a black one. On the other hand, Kiba was sometimes drawn with a black headband and Hinata with a purple one. :: --ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 09:11, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 503 Do his parents deserve an article, and if so should they be in separate or like Nagato's parents. SimAnt 03:14, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Sure, Kurenai's father got article. Many minor character get articles. Why not them?Umishiru (talk) 03:15, July 22, 2010 (UTC) I think the main issue is whether to create an article for both of them, or each one getting their own articles. I think they should go in a single article, similar to what we've done to Nagato's and Haku's parents. Omnibender - Talk - 20:56, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :I'd say make separate articles for both of them and do the same for all the others as well. At least with iruka's and Nagato's parents, there is a good chance we'll get a lot more information in the coming databook. --ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 21:09, July 22, 2010 (UTC) ::I'd say that's more likely to happen with Iruka's parents than Nagato's. ::Since Iruka's parents do not appear in the same panel, splitting them seems the simplest solution. ''~SnapperT '' 21:23, July 22, 2010 (UTC)